Légende urbaine
by Arches67
Summary: (Série Légende urbaine - Crossover Person of Interest - Daredevil) La Machine sort le numéro d'un avocat aveugle. Le suivre s'avère plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.


Note : Crossover Person of Interest / Daredevil (version Netflix).

Yellowstone69 m'a carrément traitée de folle…

Allez, franchement. Ça ne vous dit pas, John et Matt s'attaquant à des méchants côte à côte ?

L'intrigue se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de Daredevil (attention spoilers), deuxième partie de saison 4 pour Person of Interest.

Merci à mon infaillible beta reader Yellowstone69, qui ne se contente pas de corriger les fautes mais relève aussi les incohérences et soucis dans l'histoire. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

* * *

"Bonjour Finch," salua John depuis l'entrée de leur repère secret.

Bear bondit de son panier et se précipita, ravi de revoir son maître.

Finch sourit et salua son employé. "Bonjour, M. Reese. Content de vous voir." Il jeta un œil rapide à la grande silhouette. "Tout s'est bien passé?"

John avait quitté la ville quelques jours pour s'occuper d'un numéro. La situation avait été particulièrement tendue et bien qu'il l'ait assuré qu'il allait bien, Finch se sentait mieux de pouvoir le constater par lui-même. L'ex-agent avait tendance à minimiser même ses blessures les plus graves.

John s'était agenouillé pour gratter le dos du malinois surexcité.

"Oui, Finch. Il me semble que je vous l'avais dit."

"Vous m'excuserez si l'expérience m'a appris que nous ne partageons pas toujours le même point de vue sur… votre bien-être."

John ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire. Derrière son air parfois revêche, Finch était un tendre. Toujours soucieux qu'il ne se blesse.

Caressant une dernière fois Bear derrière les oreilles, Reese se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre du wagon que Finch utilisait pour afficher les informations sur leurs cas.

"Nous avons un nouveau numéro," annonça Finch.

"Je vois ça," murmura John en regardant la photo d'un jeune homme aux lunettes noires.

"Matthew Murdock, avocat chez Nelson & Murdock."

"Cabinet privé ?"

"Un petit cabinet d'avocats qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes."

Finch colla la photo d'un homme aux cheveux clairs.

"Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson, son associé. Ils se connaissent depuis l'université où ils partageaient la même chambre."

"Assez récemment je dirais. Ils m'ont l'air bien jeunes."

"En effet." Finch colla une autre photo. "Karen Page. Elle travaille comme secrétaire et autres menus services."

"Ils ont déjà les moyens de se payer une secrétaire ?" demanda John, impressionné.

"En fait, Mlle Page a été leur toute première affaire. Ils l'ont sortie d'affaire et elle a proposé de travailler pour eux, gratuitement." Finch se tourna pour lui tendre un papier. "Leurs bureaux sont dans Hell's Kitchen."

John grogna doucement. "Des idéalistes…"

Finch le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Si l'on considère nos propres agissements, votre remarque semble quelque peu déplacée, M. Reese."

John secoua la tête. "Je n'ai rien contre les idéalistes Finch. Mais s'il est en danger à cause de l'une de leurs affaires, il ne lâchera pas le morceau…"

Harold hocha la tête. "Je comprends. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver les bons arguments."

Il s'apprêta à retourner à son bureau. "Du moins, M. Murdock devrait être plus facile à suivre que nos autres numéros." Voyant John lever un sourcil, il ajouta, "M. Murdock est aveugle."

"D'où les lunettes. Je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez choisi cette photo…"

Finch était de retour à son ordinateur, récupérant de nouvelles informations.

"Nelson & Murdock ont assisté Carl Hoffman, l'inspecteur qui a révélé les informations qui ont conduit à l'arrestation de Wilson Fisk."

"Oui, je me souviens. C'était il y a quelques mois. Un sacré personnage…"

"Il avait de puissants alliés, il n'est pas exclu que certains d'entre eux en veuillent à M. Murdock. Nous savons par expérience que des personnes comme M. Fisk peuvent parfaitement continuer à mener leurs affaires depuis les murs d'une prison."

"Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau partenaire aux échecs, Finch ?" demanda John, avec un léger sourire amusé.

Finch fit une grimace comme s'il venait de mordre dans un fruit particulièrement acide. "Non merci. Elias semble presque inoffensif par rapport à M. Fisk."

"Je vous tiens au courant," fit John en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Suivre Matt Murdock ne s'avérait pas bien compliqué, après tout l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir, cela facilitait grandement la tâche de John. Il avait surveillé les bureaux, prenant quelques photos, jusqu'à la sortie de Murdock avec Nelson.

Il tenait le coude de son associé tout en tapant le sol de sa canne blanche. Cloner son téléphone n'avait pas été difficile. Il restait à présent en retrait, ne voulant pas risquer que Nelson le voie. Les deux hommes déjeunèrent ensemble, puis se séparèrent. Nelson reprit la direction des bureaux, tandis que Murdock partit vers le tribunal.

L'avocat se déplaçait avec aisance, n'ayant clairement pas besoin du bras de son ami pour se déplacer.

John resta assis à l'arrière de la salle de tribunal pendant que Murdock plaidait. Reese eut un hochement appréciateur en l'écoutant présenter des arguments difficilement réfutables. Les délibérations furent remises à plus tard, mais à en juger par les visages de tous les présents, le client de Murdock n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

John repris sa filature à la sortie du bâtiment et le vit se diriger vers Hell's Kitchen.

Maintenant que le jeune homme était seul, John n'hésita pas à se rapprocher davantage, étudiant la facilité avec laquelle l'avocat se déplaçait au milieu de la foule, estomaqué par la souplesse de ses mouvements. Il toucha son oreillette.

"Finch. Est-ce que Murdock est aveugle de naissance ?"

"Non. Il a eu un accident quand il avait neuf ans. Un camion de produits chimiques s'est renversé. Le jeune Matt a sauvé la vie d'un piéton mais il a été atteint par les liquides qui se sont écoulé des fûts qui lui ont brûlé les yeux."

"Pauvre gamin," murmura John.

"Son père était 'Batlin' Jack Murdock, un boxeur. Il s'est assuré que son fils ne manquerait de rien."

John entendit le cliquetis familier du clavier.

"Il a gagné une jolie somme lors de son dernier combat. Cela a permis à M. Murdock de poursuivre ses études. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat. Aucune trace de sa mère."

"Le véritable self-made man. Je l'ai trouvé très bon au tribunal, et en toute franchise je suis ébloui par son aisance à se déplacer."

"Beaucoup d'expérience, malheureusement…" répondit Finch d'une voix triste.

Il éprouvait de la peine pour le gamin de neuf ans qui avait perdu la vue. Un tel gâchis…

Murdock tourna vers la gauche et John le suivit en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien cette zone de la ville, mais d'après ses souvenirs cette ruelle ne menait nulle part.

Il ne comprit jamais ce qui se passa. Une seconde il suivait Murdock dans l'allée, la suivante il était au sol sur le dos, une canne blanche pliée contre son cou.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Murdock, d'une voix menaçante.

Des années de pratique et l'instinct firent réagir John en un instant, attrapant la main tenant la canne et se libérant de la prise. Son adversaire réagit tout aussi promptement et lui assena un violent coup de poing qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

"Arrêtez !" aboya Reese, vaguement sonné. "Je ne vous veux pas de mal," expliqua-t-il en crachant du sang.

"Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?"

Murdock était toujours au-dessus de lui; un genou posé sur sa poitrine, le poing prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois. John leva les mains doucement, doigts écartés dans un geste de paix.

"Laissez-moi vous expliquer," dit-il, regardant Murdock droit dans les yeux même s'il savait que l'avocat ne pouvait pas le voir.

Le jeune home l'observa un instant comme s'il essayait de décider s'il pouvait le croire, puis se releva lentement.

"Pas de mouvement brusque," ordonna-t-il.

John se redressa doucement et recracha du sang avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un mouchoir.

"Vous avez une sacrée droite," fit-il.

"Et vous êtes plutôt bon en filature," répondit Murdock avec un sourire.

"Pas assez apparemment."

Murdock s'excusa d'un geste de l'épaule.

Généralement, John préférait rester dans l'ombre, se tenant aussi éloigné que possible du numéro à protéger, mais cela n'allait pas fonctionner ainsi cette fois. Comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, il lui faudrait se rapprocher. Apparemment l'avocat était capable de se défendre, il n'avait pas besoin de John pour dégommer des rotules. La Machine devait le savoir. _Et elle aurait pu me prévenir,_ se dit John en grimaçant quand sa pommette se rappela à lui.

"M. Murdock, votre vie est en danger."

Les sourcils dépassèrent la ligne des lunettes et un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres, clairement dubitatif.

"J'ai eu des informations crédibles faisant état d'une menace sur votre personne."

"Et alors ? Vous êtes garde du corps, vous voulez me vendre vos services ?

"Garde du corps ?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu personne se défaire aussi facilement de cette prise… Vous avez manifestement de l'expérience en combat à mains nues. Et vous êtes en forme…"

Ce fut au tour de John de lever un sourcil. Comment Murdock pouvait-il le lire aussi facilement ? Il ne put s'empêcher de lui passer une main devant les yeux.

Matt eut un léger rire. "Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour sentir vos muscles sous mon genou."

John hocha la tête avant de prendre conscience de l'inutilité de son geste. "J'ai bien sûr entendu dire que les autres sens s'affinent lorsqu'on en perd un."

"Vous êtes loin du compte," murmura Matt comme pour lui-même.

"Pouvons-nous parler ? Peut-être dans un cadre un peu plus agréable ?"

La petite rue était encombrée de poubelles et de cartons.

"N'essayez rien."

"Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée."

Ils quittèrent l'allée et Matt posa une main sur le coude de John.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda Murdock, surpris.

"Pourquoi prenez-vous mon coude ? Vous n'en avez clairement pas besoin."

"L'habitude. Cela met les gens plus à l'aise. Vous n'imaginez pas combien les gens sont gênés à côté d'un aveugle."

"Vous prenez ça très bien…"

"J'ai eu de nombreuses années pour m'y faire."

John les conduisit vers un petit parc et s'assit sur un banc. Murdock pencha la tête, écoutant les bruits, puis se détendit.

"Un parc ?"

"Moins d'oreilles qui trainent. Et je me suis dit que cela serait moins bruyant. J'ai l'impression que votre ouïe est étonnamment fine. Vous devez apprécier une pause de temps en temps."

"Vous êtes particulièrement attentif."

"Comment m'avez-vous repéré ?"

"Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez, Monsieur…" Il attendit que son interlocuteur se présente.

"John."

"Très bien… _John_ ," commença Murdock, laissant clairement entendre qu'il ne croyait pas à son identité. "Qui veut ma mort ?"

"C'est bien là la question."

"C'est vous qui m'avez dit que ma vie était en danger…"

"Elle l'est. Je ne sais pas d'où vient la menace par contre."

"Ça ne va pas faciliter les choses."

"Des affaires qui auraient pu froisser les mauvaises personnes ?"

"Dans un procès il y a forcément un perdant…"

"Evidemment. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Fisk ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a de bonnes raisons de vous haïr."

Murdock inspira sèchement puis sourit. "Je me suis contenté de défendre l'homme qui a accepté de témoigner contre lui."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Mais Fisk est loin d'être un petit joueur. Il a un réseau immense. Je suis convaincu que certains de ses acolytes sont en liberté, cherchant à se venger."

"Quand on est avocat, on écrase forcément quelques orteils, John."

"Certains orteils sont à éviter."

"Je suis aveugle. Je ne vois pas qui j'écrase…"

John rit doucement. Il appréciait l'humour du jeune homme.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? Vous allez me suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?"

"J'aimerais mieux trouver celui qui vous en veut et l'arrêter avant qu'il n'agisse."

"Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

"Non."

"Je pourrais vous assommer et vous coller dans une poubelle."

"Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, mais cette fois l'élément de surprise ne fonctionnera pas."

"Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu venir, hein ?" s'esclaffa Matt.

"Pas vraiment, non," admit John en passant la main sur sa joue encore sensible. Se laisser surprendre aussi facilement l'avait passablement vexé.

"Vous allez vous poster sur mon toit pour les prochaines semaines ? Je vais me sentir obligé de vous apporter du café."

John lui répondit d'un demi-sourire.

"Disons que je vous crois. Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Murdock.

"Juste que vous restiez en vie."

"Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? Je pense que j'ai démontré que j'étais capable de me défendre."

"Oui, mais…"

Avant que John n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Murdock avait fait un salto arrière par-dessus le dossier du banc et avait passé une main autour du cou de John, l'autre était posée à l'arrière de la tête. Un geste et il lui brisait la nuque.

"Arrêtez ça," fit John d'une voix froide.

"Il faudra que l'on rediscute de l'élément de surprise," répondit Murdock d'une voix amusée, nullement effrayé par le ton.

John poussa un soupir. "Votre démonstration est on ne peut plus claire. Vous me lâchez maintenant ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler mes instincts."

Murdock le relâcha et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous énerver ; juste que vous compreniez."

John porta la main à son oreille.

"Je suis avec Murdock. Il n'a de toute évidence pas besoin de garde du corps. Vous n'avez toujours pas de piste sur l'origine des menaces ?"

"Pas vraiment. Cela aiderait sans doute si je pouvais jeter un œil aux dossiers de Nelson & Murdock. Peut-être identifier des ennemis potentiels," répondit Finch, se demandant ce que voulais dire la remarque de John au sujet du garde du corps.

John se tourna vers Matt.

"Bonjour Finch," fit Murdock en élevant légèrement la voix. "Vous êtes qui exactement ? L'associé de son John ? Son partenaire ?"

Finch se figea devant son ordinateur. "M. Reese ?"

"M. Murdock a l'ouïe très fine, Finch," expliqua John avec un léger sourire.

"J'ai l'impression," murmura Harold.

"Passez donc à nos bureau, et bonne chance avec les papiers…" proposa Murdock.

* * *

Finch était assis devant l'ordinateur des petits bureaux que louaient "Nelson & Murdock". Du matériel informatique obsolète donnait l'impression d'un cabinet vieillot. Murdock avait expliqué à ses collègues que Finch et John l'aidaient sur un cas particulier. Nelson lui avait jeté un regard sceptique mais s'était abstenu de toute remarque.

Etudier les documents s'avéra long et fastidieux, d'autant qu'aucune piste ne semblait apparaître. Leur cabinet était jeune, quasiment méconnu. Les quelques clients qui leur avaient confié leurs dossiers les avaient choisis pour leurs tarifs particulièrement compétitifs.

Pourquoi quelqu'un s'en prendrait-il à Murdock ? Sauf si bien sûr, il leur cachait des choses.

Finch jeta un œil aux documents et livres en braille. Facile de cacher des informations dans ces notes…

Si Fisk était derrière la menace, les chances de trouver un indice étaient quasi inexistantes, et la quantité d'hommes de main à qui il pouvait faire appel, littéralement effrayante…

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étudiaient les documents. Les associés de Murdock étaient partis depuis longtemps. John avait allumé quand il s'était aperçu que Matt n'avait bien évidemment pas vu la nuit tomber.

Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, un livreur apparu à la porte. John ouvrit, une main sur son arme, et se retrouva face à un jeune livreur tenant un sac provenant d'un restaurant chinois. Il arborait un air inquiet en regardant l'inconnu face à lui.

"Ne l'effrayez pas, John. Les bouchées vapeur de cet endroit sont à tomber," lança Murdock depuis son bureau.

John tendit quelques billets au livreur sans regarder la note, prit le sac et referma la porte avec soin.

"Si vous connaissez une méthode pour tuer quelqu'un avec des nems, je suis intéressé," plaisanta Murdock. Il ne croyait toujours pas que sa vie fut en danger.

"J'ai vu des choses bien plus bizarres," se défendit John. "Merci d'avoir commandé à manger ceci dit.

Finch continua à travailler tout en piochant dans la boîte que Reese avait posée à ses côtés. Il se gardait bien d'interrompre son employeur.

Un peu plus tard, Harold posa ses baguettes en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pouvez-vous me parler du dossier Benton contre Alter Inc. ?" demanda-t-il.

Murdock réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Une affaire typique de propriété intellectuelle. Benton travaillait pour Alter Inc. Il a développé un programme de compression/chiffrement de données. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, l'informatique ça n'est pas mon créneau. Les problèmes sont apparus quand Alter Inc. a essayé de breveter le programme. Benton soutenait que c'était un projet personnel et que la société n'avait aucun droit dessus. Nous sommes parvenus à prouver qu'il y avait effectivement travaillé sur son temps personnel et sans utiliser de matériel d'Alter Inc.

"Mais comment la société a-t-elle eu connaissance du projet ?"

"Benton en avait parlé en confidence à des collègues de travail. Des oreilles ont trainé... Une personne de la société est parvenue à entrer dans les données personnelles de Benton et récupérer une partie de l'algorithme."

"Je peux vous emprunter le dossier ?" demanda Finch. "Je voudrais l'étudier. Alter Inc. est cotée à la bourse de New York."

"L'affaire est classée, donc je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

"Merci."

"Et si nous nous arrêtions là ?" suggéra John.

"J'ai le droit de rentrer seul chez moi ou allez-vous insister pour monter la garde ?" demanda Murdock avec une grimace.

"Assurez-vous de ne pas être suivi, et fermez à double tour." John soupira en voyant l'air renfrogné de Murdock. "Je sais que vous êtes capable de vous défendre. Soyez prudent, s'il vous plait."

"Très bien. Et je vous appelle demain matin. Ça vous va ?"

* * *

Finch était reparti vers la station de métro pour continuer à travailler sur le dossier. Il sentait qu'il tenait une piste et voulait poursuivre ses recherches. Il avait mis John dehors quand celui-ci avait fait mine de s'installer.

Au petit matin, il identifia enfin le problème. Le reste se mit ensuite en place rapidement.

"Oh non…" murmura-t-il en lisant une nouvelle information.

"Que se passe-t-il Finch ?" demanda John en posant une tasse de thé fumant à ses côtés.

"Je pense que j'ai trouvé qui en veut à M. Murdock."

"Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, Harold."

Le génie fit rouler sa chaise et étira son dos douloureux. Il prit une longue gorgée du thé avec un plaisir évident.

"Merci, M. Reese."

John s'assit sur l'une des chaises, attendant que Finch lui explique.

"Le programme de M. Benton était exactement l'avancée dont Alter Inc. avait besoin pour diversifier leur ligne de produits et accroître leurs profits. Une grande quantité d'actions a été achetée par un fond privé, espérant sans doute les revendre dès que leur prix aurait bondit à la suite de l'annonce d'Alter Inc. Nous savons que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées ainsi. Alter Inc. n'a pas pu développer sa nouvelle ligne de produits et M. Benton a refusé de leur vendre son programme."

"Le fond n'a donc pas pu faire le bénéfice rapide escompté. Ils se retrouvent avec des actions dont la valeur reste stable."

"Tout à fait."

"Ils n'ont pas vraiment perdu d'argent. Ils ont juste raté une bonne affaire."

"Effectivement. J'ai étudié le fond en question. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils procèdent de la sorte. Ils semblent particulièrement doués pour obtenir des informations privilégiées. Ils achètent au prix normal et revendent quand il explose. Ils ont fait des profits stupéfiants."

"Jusqu'à cette affaire."

"Ils sont très mécontents et ne reculeront devant rien. Je viens de découvrir que M. Benton a eu un accident de voiture peu de temps après le procès."

"Un accident ?"

"Ses freins ont lâché sur une route sinueuse. M. Benton est passé par-dessus une falaise," expliqua Finch.

Les deux hommes semblaient d'accord pour penser que la coïncidence était trop grande.

"Et le programme ?"

"Il a disparu." Finch se tourna vers son ordinateur. "J'ai le sentiment que M. Benton n'était pas rassuré et avait installé un système d'autodestruction."

"S'il ne se connectait pas, le programme s'autodétruisait."

"En effet. C'est bien dommage. Le peu d'informations que j'ai pu rassembler sur le programme prouve que M. Benton avait vraiment fait un bond dans le domaine de la compression. Comme vous le savez, c'est un axe majeur de développement. Nous cherchons à stocker de plus en plus de données dans le moins en moins d'espace possible."

"Quelqu'un d'autre y parviendra. S'il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est que vous autres, génies, arrivez toujours à vos fins."

Finch sourit au compliment à peine masqué.

"Alors, à quoi devons-nous nous attendre ?"

"Des hommes de main ?" suggéra Finch. "Une équipe de professionnels payés par le fond en question pour se débarrasser de M. Murdock me semble une possibilité. Bien sûr, nous faisons peut-être fausse route ; M. Wilson Fisk reste toujours un élément à garder en compte."

Le téléphone de John vibra.

##Au rapport comme promis. Toujours en vie## disait le message.

John ne put s'empêcher un sourire face à l'impertinence du jeune homme. Il composa le numéro de l'avocat.

"Bonjour John."

"Nous avons identifié qui vous en veut," lui dit John en guise de salutation.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Murdock ?" s'inquiéta John.

"J'étais persuadé que vous…" Il laissa la phrase en suspens ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

"Je vous retrouve chez vous."

"J'allais partir au club de boxe. Je m'y rends le samedi matin généralement, avant l'ouverture au public. Vous voulez me servir de partenaire ?"

"Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas me faire de mal j'imagine," répondit John.

"Fogwell's Gym dans Hell's Kitchen. Retrouvez-moi là-bas."

* * *

John arriva à la salle avant Murdock. Les murs du club de boxe étaient couverts d'affiches présentant des rencontres. Il s'arrêta face à l'une d'elle. "Creel vs Battlin' Murdock". La dernière rencontre du père de Matt…

"Je me souviens quand ils ont collé l'affiche," fit la voix de Murdock depuis la porte. "J'étais tellement fier de lui…"

"Comment pouvez-vous savoir où je me trouve ?" John regarda le jeune homme plier sa canne en entrant.

Murdock avait un hématome à la tempe qui ne s'y trouvait pas la veille. John eut une légère grimace. Même si l'avocat parvenait à se déplacer sans peine, il était probable qu'il avait plus que sa part d'accidents. Se cogner à des objets devait faire partie de son quotidien.

"Facile à deviner… Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à mon sujet."

"Prêt à bouger un peu ?"

"On retient nos coups ?" suggéra Matt.

"Ça me va."

Les deux hommes se préparèrent. John n'avait pas vraiment prévu de vêtements, aussi se contenta-t-il d'enlever veste et chemise. Son maillot de corps ferait l'affaire. Il glissa son arme dans la poche de son manteau.

"Vous êtes toujours armé ?"

"Vous avez reconnu l'odeur du nettoyant ?" Peu de personnes étaient capables de l'identifier, mais Murdock semblait plus attentif que la moyenne.

"C'est assez identifiable."

Ils grimpèrent sur le ring et commencèrent à bouger. Ils lancèrent quelques coups, s'évaluant mutuellement. Peu à peu l'adrénaline monta et les coups devinrent plus précis, parfois un peu plus violents.

John était estomaqué par la façon dont Murdock bougeait. Il était incroyable.

Il repensa à la façon dont il avait sauté depuis le banc au parc, force et souplesse. Il se retrouva au sol après qu'un poing l'ait atteint à la mâchoire.

"Oh, désolé," s'exclama Murdock. "J'ai vraiment pensé que vous alliez parer ça."

"Ça m'apprendra. Je me suis laissé distraire un instant." _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de penser à autre chose_ , se dit John.

Il accepta la main que lui tendit Murdock et tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle venait de s'ouvrir. Six hommes se tenaient debout, leur attitude menaçante évidente.

"Six ? Contre un aveugle ? Franchement les gars !" lança John avant d'agripper le bras de Murdock et de les lancer tous deux hors du ring.

Un coup de feu explosa et Murdock grogna. Assis au sol, derrière le ring, John jeta un œil vers ses affaires. Son arme était inaccessible.

Murdock se pencha pour ouvrir une caisse à ses côtés et en sorti des haltères. John approuva de la tête. Les deux hommes se déplacèrent vers les coins et lancèrent les projectiles. Leur précision se confirma quand ils entendirent des grognements et des bruits d'armes tombées au sol.

Matt bondit vers le côté de la salle, se précipitant vers les interrupteurs. Il éteignit les lumières. Les vieilles fenêtres n'avaient pas été lavées depuis des lustres ; elles laissaient passer peu de clarté. Lui-même n'en étant pas affecté, voler les adversaires d'un atout était un atout supplémentaire.

Clignant des yeux pour les ajuster, John se précipita vers le côté de la salle. Le balai qu'il avait repéré allait s'avérer utile en attendant mieux. Le groupe d'homme se sépara en deux. Trois contre un, il avait fait face à pire.

Il frappa le premier homme avec le manche tandis qu'il assenait un coup de pied derrière lui. Les poings volaient, ses coups précis étaient impitoyables. Il grimaça quand il fut jeté contre une caisse en métal, sentant le sang couler là où le coin avait entaillé la chair dans le dos. Un rapide coup de pied à l'entrejambe de l'un des hommes lui fit gagner quelques précieuses secondes et il poussa le sac de sable au visage du deuxième. Le troisième l'attendait. Pieds écartés, mains ouvertes sur le côté, il voulait un corps à corps.

 _Pas très malin_. L'expérience et la formation de John l'avaient préparé pour ce type de rencontre. Un contre un était ce qu'il pouvait demander de mieux. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de son adversaire, avant d'aller s'assurer que les deux autres ne bougeraient plus non plus.

Pendant qu'il se battait, il avait essayé de garder un œil sur Murdock. Le jeune homme n'avait clairement pas besoin de son aide. Sa façon de bouger était impressionnante. Il semblait toujours savoir d'où allaient venir les coups. Ses poings étaient sans merci, les coups contre son propre corps ne semblaient pas l'affecter.

Attrapant des cordes à sauter, John ligota les trois hommes et se dirigea vers Murdock. Deux de leurs attaquants étaient au sol, à côté du ring. Le troisième essayait de protéger son visage tandis que les poings de Matt le martelaient. Un dernier coup du droit assomma définitivement son adversaire.

John lui posa une main sur l'épaule et fut projeté à deux mètres par le pied frappant sa poitrine.

"Matt !" hurla-t-il tandis que son dos rencontrait le sol et que la coupure faite par la caisse se rappelait à lui.

Murdock se figea et se tourna vers lui, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

"Bon sang, comment tu peux avoir une détente pareille?" La voix de John était légèrement étouffée tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes.

Matt grimaça et souffla profondément. "Désolé."

"Non, c'était de ma faute. La façon dont tu te bas, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas me voir."

"J'étais trop focalisé sur la bagarre pour prendre conscience que c'était toi."

John attrapa d'autres cordes et attacha les trois hommes restants, avant de se tourner vers Murdock qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Tu es gravement blessé ?" demanda-t-il à Matt.

"J'ai vu bien pire."

"Ouais… justement…. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe," gronda John.

"Nous avons tous nos secrets."

John le foudroya du regard, puis fit la moue. Il était mal placé pour parler de secrets. Récupérant sa veste, il sortit son téléphone.

"Je commençais à penser que tu avais perdu mon numéro," grogna Fusco.

"Dans tes rêves," rétorqua John avec un léger sourire. "J'ai un paquet pour toi. J'ai même fait de jolis nœuds…"

"Je dois prévoir les prothèses de genou ?"

"Non. Pas un seul coup de feu… enfin, pas par moi."

"Les armes…" Murdock grimaça et posant une main sur ses côtes, "sont sous le ring."

John le regarda abasourdi. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

"Finch t'enverra des informations et leurs armes sont sous le ring de boxe."

"Comment t'espères que je vais les récupérer ?"

"Fusco, je ne peux pas tout faire. Je t'envoie l'adresse," conclut-il en coupant l'appel.

"Police ?" demanda Murdock.

"Un inspecteur. On peut lui faire confiance.

Il regarda Murdock. Ses mains dégoulinaient de sang, témoin de sa façon de se battre. "Fichons le camp," proposa-t-il.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas très long. Matt chancela légèrement en descendant du véhicule, puis il passa un bras sur les épaules de John, mais après quelques pas celui-ci n'était plus très sûr de savoir qui aidait qui. Ils n'étaient pas sérieusement blessés, mais avaient pris suffisamment de coups pour que cela fasse mal, très mal maintenant que l'adrénaline était tombée. Il entra le code sur le distributeur et aida Matt à passer la porte.

"Attention aux marches," avisa-t-il.

Murdock tendit le bras pour toucher le mur et descendit lentement.

"Tu m'emmènes dans la Batcave ?" plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent doucement. Finch eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant apparaître les deux hommes ensanglantés. Bear se leva et gémit.

"Assis," ordonna Finch au chien.

John n'avait vraiment pas besoin que trente kilos de muscles lui sautent dessus. Bear gémit à nouveau et obéit.

"C'est moins grave que ça n'en a l'air," expliqua John. "Si vous pouviez nous approcher la boîte de secours…"

Murdock s'arrêta et pencha la tête, étudiant son environnement. Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers John.

"On est dans une station de métro désaffectée ?" demanda-t-il perplexe.

Finch releva la tête brusquement et regarda son employé. John secoua la tête consterné.

"Laisse-moi te rafistoler, puis je crois que nous devons parler tous les deux."

"Tu as besoin de soins aussi," rétorqua Matt. "La coupure dans ton dos ne va pas guérir toute seule."

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Une conversation s'imposait. Il aida le jeune à s'asseoir et ouvrit le kit de pharmacie. Finch venait de poser une bassine d'eau.

Matt siffla quand John lui mit les mains dans l'eau.

"Pour ça que je porte des gants d'habitude," fit Murdock avec une grimace.

"Cette façon que tu as de frapper… C'est ton père qui t'a appris à boxer ?"

Un regard triste traversa le visage du jeune homme. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes avant de monter sur le ring ; il semblait plus fragile sans elles.

"Non. Il voulait que j'aie un vrai travail. Il s'assurait que j'apprenais bien mes leçons."

John s'occupa des mains, les bandant soigneusement, puis se tourna vers le bras gauche où la balle avait entaillé la peau.

"Ce n'est qu'une égratignure," l'informa John en s'occupant de la plaie.

"Toujours ça de moins," murmura Matt. "Je déteste vraiment les pistolets."

"Je ne les aime pas particulièrement. Il faut juste s'assurer d'être du bon côté…"

Les entailles sur le visage avaient cessé de saigner. Il nettoya le sang séché et observa le visage. Aveugle et beau gosse, draguer les filles au lycée avait dû être une partie de plaisir.

Murdock baissa d'abord la tête, comme gêné de se sentir observé, puis sourit, semblant, comme toujours, deviner ce qui passait par la tête de son interlocuteur.

"Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, Foggy s'est immédiatement proposé comme ailier. Il a admis que j'allais lui permettre d'avoir accès à des filles qu'il n'aurait même jamais envisagé d'approcher."

"Ça donnait quoi ?"

"J'admets que le côté 'jeune avocat étudiant aveugle sans défense' marchait plutôt bien avec les filles…" Matt sourit. "Nous étions si jeunes…" Il soupira comme si le souvenir remontait à des décennies.

"Tu n'es pas bien vieux…" fit remarquer John.

"Certaines choses te font vieillir beaucoup trop vite…"

Il baissa la tête dans la direction de Bear qui s'était approché des deux hommes.

"Matt, je te présente Bear."

Le malinois s'assit et tendit une patte. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Murdock avait baissé sa main dans la direction du chien.

"Comment fais-tu ça ?"

"J'écoute et je tire les conclusions qui s'imposent." Il sourit comprenant que John voulait davantage de précisions. "Je l'ai entendu s'asseoir et le bruit de ses griffes sur le carrelage quand il a levé la patte. Il était facile de deviner qu'il me la tendait. Il a l'air d'être très bien élevé. C'est quelle race ?"

"Malinois belge."

"Le genre qu'utilisent les militaires?"

"Effectivement. Bear a d'ailleurs été formé."

"Ça doit être bien utile parfois.

"Effectivement," confirma Finch. "M. Reese, vos blessures ont besoin d'être traitées également…"

John roula des yeux.

"Besoin d'aide ?" proposa Murdock. Devinant le regard incrédule de son interlocuteur, il ajouta, "je m'occupais de mon père après ses matchs."

Content que quelqu'un s'occupe de John, il n'aimait vraiment pas devoir le faire, Finch alla préparer du café. Les deux hommes apprécieraient sans doute une boisson chaude.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes étaient assis sur le canapé, tenant une tasse fumante à la main.

"Alors…" commencèrent-ils ensemble et s'esclaffèrent, puis firent une grimace quand leurs côtes protestèrent.

"Cette façon que tu as de te battre…" commença John, se demandant ce que Murdock accepterait de lui révéler.

"Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus. Formation militaire de toute évidence." Murdock sembla réfléchir un instant et murmura pour lui-même, "mais pas juste soldat… Plus genre, Navy Seal, voire même Delta Force…" John ne put s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement. "Il y a plus que ça…"

"Opérations spéciales peut-être..." Il hocha la tête. "CIA ?" s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

"Comment… ?"

"Ton cœur vient de bondir. Tu es tellement habitué à garder ça secret, que le simple fait d'en parler te fait sursauter.

"Tu peux entendre mon cœur ?"

Murdock acquiesça d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"Tu savais que je ne mentais pas quand tu m'as mis au sol…" murmura John, se disant que le jeune homme était un véritable détecteur de vérité.

Finch bondit en entendant les mots et jeta un regard assassin à leur visiteur. Les numéros n'étaient pas censés s'en prendre à son employé.

"Tu as fait allusion aux sens affinés chez les aveugles. Dans mon cas, c'est carrément une hyper-sensibilité. Je ne sais pas si c'est le résultat de ma cécité ou des produits chimiques, mais je suis capable de former un image mentale assez précise de ce qui m'entoure."

"Qu'est-ce que tu 'sens' ?" demanda John, hésitant sur le terme à utiliser.

"Tout. Les voix, les souffles, les odeurs, la façon dont le son rebondit sur les surfaces, la façon dont l'air circule autour des objets…"

"Tu as deviné que nous étions dans une station de métro…"

"Le carrelage. Ça donne un son très particulier. Pas de bruit de la rue, nous avons descendu un paquet de marches. Après, c'est juste une question de relier les points."

"La surcharge sensorielle… ça a dû être terrible au début. Comment as-tu appris à contrôler tout ça ?"

"Les premiers mois ont été un enfer. J'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi ; je mettais mes mains sur les oreilles pour arrêter le bruit, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis Stick est arrivé et m'a aidé."

"Stick ?"

"Aveugle, sens hyper développés. Il m'a appris à contrôler mes sens, à me battre. Pendant un temps du moins…" Une ombre noire traversa son visage. "Ensuite, je me suis débrouillé tout seul…"

"C'est sûr que ta technique est unique."

"Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps devant la télé ou au cinéma. Ça me laisse pas mal de temps libre pour m'entraîner."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de gants ?"

Matt sourit.

"J'imagine qu'étant donné l'endroit où nous sommes et l'équipement que vous avez, je dois pouvoir vous le dire."

"Equipement ?" demanda Finch, d'une voix étouffée.

"Tous vos ordinateurs ? Vous avez quoi ? Votre propre système de surveillance de la ville ?"

Finch pâlit et resta immobile, se forçant à ne rien laisser paraître.

"Je sais garder les secrets, Finch. Ne vous inquiétez pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Vous allez devoir garder le mien de toute façon."

"Matt ?" s'enquit John.

"Vous souvenez-vous des articles de presse quand Fisk a été arrêté ?"

"Oui. Tous ces policiers et politiciens…"

"La Une du New York Bulletin ?"

Les doigts de Finch volèrent sur son clavier à la recherche de l'information. Il souleva un sourcil et se décala pour laisser John voir l'écran. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Tu es 'Daredevil' ?" demanda John, abasourdi.

Il se souvenait avoir vu les articles mais n'y avait prêté aucune attention, pensant qu'un reporter avait voulu ajouter son grain de sable à un scoop. Il aurait dû se méfier…

"Non. Je suis Matthew Murdock. Daredevil n'est qu'un nom inventé par un journaliste. C'est quoi le tien ? 'L'homme au costume' ?" plaisanta Matt, puis il écarquilla les yeux. "Bon sang ! C'est toi. Je croyais que c'était juste une légende urbaine…"

John fit une légère grimace. Deux justiciers dans la même pièce. Root aurait été aux anges…

Murdock poussa un soupir.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entendre des choses. Hell's Kitchen a traversé des moments difficiles. Si je peux aider à empêcher certaines horreurs…" Il pencha la tête. "Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Ce don m'a été accordé pour une raison. Je dois accomplir ma destinée. Un peu comme toi sur certains aspects."

"Tu m'as l'air d'être un homme pieux Matt. Moi d'un autre côté, il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu mon âme."

"Dieu ne t'abandonnera jamais. Tu peux encore être sauvé."

"Un vrai Catholique. Comment arrives-tu à concilier les deux ?"

"Autour de pas mal de café avec mon curé…" admit Murdock.

Il se tourna vers Finch.

"Et vous ? Vous êtes le génie informatique. C'est vous qui trouvez qui a besoin d'aide ?" demanda-t-il.

"En quelque sorte," avoua Finch.

"Finch tient à ses secrets. Je ne sais toujours pas où il habite," fit John avec un léger sourire.

"Certains secrets sont trop lourds à porter seul. J'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami quand il a découvert ce que je faisais…"

"M. Nelson…"

"Il m'en a voulu de n'avoir rien dit. Il s'est senti trahi. C'est difficile de se dire que l'on croit connaître quelqu'un depuis des années pour s'apercevoir qu'il vous a toujours menti."

"Tu as choisi un chemin dangereux Matt…"

"On dirait mon prêtre… Mais tu es plutôt mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque, non ? "

"Effectivement," répondit John. "Fais attention à toi. Ça m'ennuierait de revoir apparaître ton numéro."

"Numéro ?"

"C'est comme cela que nous appelons les gens que nous essayons d'aider," expliqua Finch.

Matt se leva en riant doucement et tendit la main. "Merci pour votre aide."

"Je t'accompagne."

"C'est bon, je retrouverai mon chemin," dit-il en dirigeant sans hésiter vers la sortie.

Finch et John le regardèrent disparaître.

"Il savait que je mentais au sujet des numéros…" dit Finch, vaguement inquiet.

"Totalement," confirma John. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Après tout Daredevil et l'homme au costume ne sont que des légendes urbaines."

* * *

Fin

* * *

 **Vous demandez-vous comment Matt a bien pu vivre sa rencontre avec "l'homme au costume" ?**

 **Alors, ne ratez pas "Légende urbaine, déjà vu".**


End file.
